


Cabin Holidays

by SkySword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All the gays spending time together and being a family, Happy Holidays to all, M/M, Winter Holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: It's the Holidays and what better place to be than spending time together at Volkner's family's cabin? Filled with laughter, joy and all the crazy shenanigans!
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Steven Stone, Charlie Weasley/Raihan, Denzi | Volkner/Harry Potter, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukuki/Willow-hakase | Professor Willow, Matsuba | Morty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Sirius Black/Senri | Norman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Fireplace

Snow brushed against the windows spiralling to the ground. Outside covered in pure white, hanging on the trees witnessing the branches swaying back and forth from the winter breeze. The serene atmosphere of the holidays graced the cabin decorated top to bottom, the garland wrapped around the rails of the staircase to the living room with had holiday candles sitting upon the fireplace surrounded by a carved, wooden Nutcracker and a Santa Claus statue sitting quietly in the chair, Delibirds danced all around with bags and presents.

Since the holidays were right around the corner, and everyone was free for Christmas. Volkner suggested taking them to his family’s cabin on Snowpoint, spending the time together. With his parents unable to come and Flint being too busy, he figured having the others over instead would be nice. 

Everyone accepted the offer. Very rare for Volkner to be so open about his life outside of the League.

“I can’t believe your family owns a cabin,” Harry remarked, laid against Volkner, sitting together near the fireplace.

Volkner lazily, draped an arm around Harry’s waist tearing his gaze from the fire, glancing down. “It’s been in the family for years. My parents have been too busy with work getting out here to visit, figured that we might as well use it when they can’t. Not every day that I journey to Snowpoint.” 

“And you are sure that they don’t mind?” Harry counter, brow arched slightly as his head cocked a bit.

“Positive. Besides, they want to meet you,” Volkner answers, smiling faintly and tilted his head.

Harry swatted him playfully and snorted. “Don’t give me that look. I know what’s going through your head.” 

An low chuckle echoed from Volkner, sapphire eyes leered playfully before resting his chin onto his Harry’s hair. His free arm slides slightly, resting the side of his cheek into his palm, tilting his head cheekily in response.

“Whatever do you mean?” The wiggling of the eyebrows earned a snort of laughter from Harry, shaking his head and leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Vrrr!”

A noise heard from the doorway as they parted from the kiss. Noting the Alolan Vulpix yawning and stretched out its paws, blinking tiredly. Carefully, waddled its way to their location and reached out sniffing the air. It leaped onto Harry’s stomach, kneading his stomach before curling into a ball resting happily on him.

“Looks like we must wait,” Harry laughed, running fingers through the Pokemon’s pure white fur. 

Volkner hummed thoughtfully. “Guess so, but we did disturb its sleep. Oh well, not a total loss. I get to cuddle with you in my arms.”

“You are sappy, you know that?” 

“Tell anyone and I’ll deny it.” 

A round of chuckles echoed through the room accompanied by the snores from the Alolan Vulpix, as the three cuddled together watching the flames dance before them and drifted to a quiet nap.


	2. Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Sirius doing some baking in the kitchen while everyone is away and outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. Both belong to their respective owners.

“I didn’t realize you knew your way around with a pan!” Norman cocked his head, smiling while pulling out the rolling pin from the drawer and rolled the dough.

Everyone was out doing their own thing. Thus, left the cabin vacant meant there was time to make Christmas cookies. Few aware of his ability in the kitchen given Norman’s aversion and disdain of sugar, there was something about baking that helped put him at ease having solace outside battling, outside training something for himself to enjoy.

That Sirius showed talent in the kitchen made him pause in awe. Watching Sirius flip the pan with such ease and precise was a wonder to behold.

Sirius cocked his head and grinned. “I’m a man of many talents sure as you know~” Winking playfully with a bark of a laugh.

Norman ignored the innuendo despite his face glowing red. “A–Anyway, I’m glad that I could have your help in the kitchen today, Sirius. Having an extra pair of hands is appreciative,” He says earnestly.

“No problem. Glad to put my talents to use!” He declared with a bark of a laugh and rubbed hands together. “Especially since I get to be your taste-tester.”

“My taste-tester, huh?” Norman cocked an eyebrow.

Sirius smiled innocently. “That’s why I’m here~ Unless you want someone else to taste it?”

“I knew there was an ulterior motive,” Norman teased, bemused.

“I get to taste my darling Norm~” Sirius grinned placing the pan onto the oven and made his way over, arms snaked around.

Norman laughed. “S-Sirius! Carefully, I’m trying to get the dough ready.”

“I know~” Sirius leaned over kissing his cheek.

His eyes rolled slightly unable to keep the smile off his face. “And, if I finish baking these cookies, I promise that you’ll be the first to try.”

“If you say it that way. I suppose I can wait,” Sirius agreed with a slight nod nuzzling the back of his neck.

The tickling earned a snort of laughter. “S-Sirius I can’t concentrate with you holding me.”

“Fine, fine.” Sirius relented releasing him from the hold. “I demand cuddles and hugs after this.”

Norman shook his head fighting off the threat of laughter. “You have a deal. So now can I get back to my Christmas cookies?”

“Then what ever are we waiting for? There are cookies to be made! Let get moving, so we can get to the cuddling!”

Let it never be said that the kitchen had not been filled with laughter, and the cookies turned out to be a delicious success. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter.
> 
> A lot of people seemed to enjoy the thought of Sirius not being able to cook, but I decided to go the alternate route. Sirius does have other talents than being 'good-looking' and 'having a flying motorcycle'. Hope you liked the chapter and please leave a comment in the review section, until next time!


	3. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Bill decide to go ice skating together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. Both belong to their respected owners.

“I rarely get the chance of going ice skating.” 

Steven’s eyes danced with mirth tying his laces together, feeling the skates tighten around his feet while straightening his posture. Admittedly, his balance needed work although that was because of being on the snow rather than on the ice, using the bench as a support to keep him standing up straight.

Bill spun around with hands settled upon his thigh, flashing a handsome smile with a cocked eyebrow.

“It’s a rare thing for me too. Usually, work in the desert which means being able to enjoy the winter fun rarely works out,” Bill said with a smile. “Looks like both of us will have to make up for lost time.” 

Steven hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose we should.” 

“In that case.” Bill held out his hand with a slight bow, smiling warmly at him. “Shall we?” 

His eyes flickered briefly to the hand before reaching out and held onto the hand, pulled onto the ice sliding against Bill’s body with a cheeky grin.

”I bet I can out stake you.” 

“You’re on!” 

Steven ducked other and rushed off, laughing echoed in the sky hearing Bill chasing not too far behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End.


	4. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Willow and Professor Kukui still need to wrap presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon, both belong to their respected owners.

It was surprising how speedy one could be when time ran thin and little time to space, Kukui and Alan sat around the bedroom; covered in wrapping paper, tape, ribbons, everything needed for wrapping. The two acted quickly to finish getting the gifts ready for tomorrow.

“I can’t believe we waited until the last minute!” Willow commented tongue stuck out trying to wrap a thin blue lace around the silver box.

Kukui sighed exasperatedly in agreement. “We got too wrapped up in our research and having fun, neglecting the presents,” He said. A tab embarrassing, however, everyone at the cabin enjoyed themselves so much that time flew by without a single beat.

“I bet the others didn’t forget.” Willow beamed holding the present up. “There we go. Finished!”

“Is that for one of your students?” Kukui paused and raised his head. His boyfriend told him a bit about his students; leaders of the Go Project.

The neatly wrapped present settled with the red and white present and the yellow and black one. Willow beamed happily, with a sheepish smile. His slight nod said all. “They’ve gone back to visit their families for the Holidays, but they said they might drop by around New Years'.”

“It would be nice of them to join us,” Kukui agreed. It would be the most opportune chance at meeting them face-to-face Willow told him stories about the three but that was not the same as meeting and talking with them. The thought of meeting them face to face was both terrifying and filled with excitement, briefly stopping his line of thought. Did they know of him? Did Willow speak about him?

Willow hummed and stroked his chin, thoughtfully. “You don’t think Volkner would mind?”

“You may want to run that by him first,” Kukui responded instantly.

“That’s probably a good idea.”

Kukui knew that Volkner was a private person preferring a small group of people rather than a huge crowd, having Willow’s students over might not go over well.

“Speaking of good ideas,” Willow crawled over inches apart from Kukui. His hands reached out and picked the present off his lap. “How about we finish these up?”

Kukui eyed the number of presents that needed to be finished. “That would be great.”

And, hopefully, finished before anyone walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Spark, Blanche and Candela get a mention. Will they show up in the future? Maybe! Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas morning and Raihan wants to take pictures. Charlie disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon, both belong to their respected owner.

Chapter Five: Photos!

“Merry Christmas!” 

A joyous cheer echoed throughout the living room, everyone sat within their pyjamas sitting around the tree, the sound of music playing in the background. The sense of cheer and camaraderie all around. The exchange in presents from one another each wearing smiles on their faces.

Raihan pulled out his Rotom Phone and held up, grinning. “Say cheese~”

“Do you have to take pictures of me opening the present?" Charlie questioned, flatly. 

“C’mon, it's for the memories!” Raihan said smiling. “I want to capture your reaction so I can savour it for years to come. Besides, I want take pictures of everyone!”

“Not sure that Volkner and Harry’d appreciate that.”

Raihan cocked his head to where Volkner and Harry sat. The two cuddled together on the chair oblivious to the world around them catching minor murmurs of exchange between them, their gifts held beneath their arms and held each other. Harry’s Alolan Vulpix cuddled up on his lap while the adults watched on in amusement at the scene, although he felt certain Norman held Sirius back. 

Everyone and their mother knew that the two did not get along with each other. Putting aside their differences for Harry’s sake than their own. 

_Click!_

Charlie threw a glare. “Raihan!” 

“What?" Raihan smiled innocently. “I’m sure they’ll appreciate it next year!”

“’ _Next year’_? What do you mean?" Charlie asked confused and furrowed his brows. 

“’ _Next Year’_!” Raihan repeated happily, the Rotom phone whizz around. “I like my social media and keeping things up to date, but I know how important family is. I’m not that self-absorbed you know. Taking pictures helps keep the memory alive, want to make sure our future kids can look back on them!" 

Charlie remained silent and grinned. “Never pictured you as the sappy time." 

“Oh, shush!" Raihan barked with a laugh. “Now let’s getting everyone together for one big family picture!”

It took a little time to gather everyone together near the fireplace nearly stumbling over one another, kneeling down onto the ground and shuffling their height to fit in a while out blocking the rest. Raihan sat beside Charlie beaming ear to ear with his Rotom Phone settled as a bright flash of light enveloped the room.

  
That picture would forever remain precious to them all. A Christmas to remember for now and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End.
> 
> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everyone!


	6. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the countdown to the New Year, Ash and Morty sit thinking about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter, both belong to their respected owners.

“Can’t believe that we’re spending New Years here.”

The chatter echoed through the living room, mingling and mixing with each other preparing for the New Year to come. No matter where Ash looked excitement of anticipation bubbled in the air, never had he witnessed such energy outside of battles, the scene tugged at his heartstrings feeling the wave of warmth wash over him. The TV screen blared loudly with the chanting of the countdown.

“It’s the New Year,” Morty remarked nonchalantly dropping in his seat, fingers tapping against the glass. “We’re all excited to see what it will bring.”

Ash sighed. “Hopefully not another apocalypse,” He muttered quietly.

“Hm?”

“N-Never mind,” Ash laughed off nervously. Thankfully Morty either did not realize or pretended not to staring attention back to the group, strange how a simple meet caused a chain of events that lead to building a new family. Since taking a vacation to Alola, living with Professor Kukui and living life on the island, life took an interesting and much-needed turn. Every day proved better than the last. “You know,” he says. “I’m glad we came here.”

Morty cocked his head and smiled. “I’m surprised at the invite, but, I’m glad we did too. Not every day we get together like this, enjoying what we’ve accomplished and what we wish to accomplish with each other.”

“What do you wish to accomplish next year?”

His boyfriend remained eerily silent. “What I wish? Other than researching legends about Ho-oh, I suppose I’d like to hone my talents as a Ghost trainer perhaps travel outside of Johto to broaden my horizon. And…” Morty purposely trailed off knowing how much that would annoy him.

“5!”

“And?” Ash repeated.

“4!”

Morty’s mouth grew into a teasing smirk. “And…”

“3!”

“And what?” Ash asked impatience surfacing.

“2!”

Silence. Nothing came from him.

“Mor–“

“1!”

The next thing Ash knew was Morty’s lips crashing against his own. That kiss made everything around them vanish in an instant, Morty’s arm raised hand reached out to cup the side of his cheek, eventually, the need for air won over force the kiss to an end and meet with the twinkling shine in Morty’s eyes.

“Happy New Year, Ash.”

Ash snorted despite himself and threw his arms around his neck. “Happy New Year, Morty. This year and all the years to come.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End.  
> Happy New Years everyone! Hope 2020 will be great for everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone! 
> 
> And yes, the Alolan Vulpix is Harry's. This is not connected to any Universe, but given the amount of support, this could be fledge out as a fully-fledge series on it's own.


End file.
